Toi, Moi ou Nous
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "On est ensemble ?"


Yo ! Voilà un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Ensemble donné par Misty !

Bonne lecture !

Toi, Moi ou Nous

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils avaient douze ans. Ils ne savaient pas trop, ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire exactement, ces baisers volés dans les toilettes, ces rougissements. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir – Vanitas ne voulait pas savoir.

« Ben, non ? »

Ventus eut l'air triste. Et Vanitas fit semblant de ne pas comprendre – mais à lui-même il ne pouvait pas mentir.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils avaient quatorze ans. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, plus vraiment, et pas encore adultes. Ils étaient à un âge bâtard, un âge où tout se retourne et se détourne. Ils étaient au milieu d'une mer d'inconnu. Vanitas passait ses journées à faire griller les joues de Ventus et ses premières cigarettes – celles qu'il regretterait des années plus tard.

« Ben, je sais pas … Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? »

Les joues de Ventus grillèrent. Une cigarette de Vanitas s'embrasa. Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ben, je sais pas non plus … »

Vanitas haussa les épaules à son tour, l'air de s'en foutre quand son ventre avait l'air d'être le théâtre d'une guerre nucléaire.

« Alors, euh, non ? »

C'était ce qu'ils connaissaient. Le terrain familier, le terrain flou du _peut-être un jour_. Ventus opina du chef.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils avaient quinze ans, presque seize. Vanitas se prenait pour un adulte depuis que celui qu'il avait à la maison arrêtait de rentrer le soir. Il avait changé. Ils avaient changé. Ventus, plus que jamais, avait besoin d'une réponse. Vanitas, plus que jamais, était incapable de la lui fournir. Il eut un rictus sale.

« Nan, tu crois quoi ? »

Ventus essaya de ne pas laisser voir combien il était détruit. Vanitas essaya de ne pas laisser voir combien il doutait. Aucun des deux ne serait grand comédien.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils avaient vingt ans, et Ventus ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir joyeux. Il les avait répétés, ses mots, les avait repassés dans sa tête, s'était demandé si quand ils avaient quatorze ans il avait dit oui ça aurait changé les choses. S'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une cuite en règles pour se retrouver dans le lit de son ancien ami, ancien amoureux jamais avoué. Parce que ça n'avait jamais été seulement de son côté, pas vrai ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier. Mais le douloureux souvenir ne semblait pas tant l'être à Vanitas puisqu'il rit légèrement, s'étirant et cherchant dans son jean de la veille ses cigarettes.

« On est ce que tu veux si tu vas faire du café. »

C'était une vanne – Ventus ne trouvait pas ça vraiment drôle. Mais il sourit.

« Je te prends au mot, alors. »

Et quand il revint avec deux tasses de café, le regard dans les yeux de Vanitas lui soufflait que peut-être, en fait, le brun ne blaguait pas.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils avaient vingt-et-un ans et Vanitas releva la tête de ses cours, surpris par la phrase sorti d'un autre temps. Ventus savait bien.

« Quoi ? Oui.

— Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer ça ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules à ce qu'on lui mit sous le nez. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça changeait, sincèrement. Il aurait peut-être dû en parler à Ventus avant. Il n'avait pas voulu. Parce qu'en un sens, il savait. Ventus eut l'air sur le point de pleurer. Vanitas soupira.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Il avait vingt-trois ans, et il avait vingt-sept ans. C'était bizarre. Mais c'était léger, libre de tout passé commun. C'était nouveau. C'était frais.

« Dans tes rêves, ouais. »

Axel eut une moue boudeuse qui lui fonça dessus, s'enfouissant dans son cou pour y respirer des odeurs de musc et de tabac.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Il avait vingt-trois ans, et il avait vingt-deux ans. C'était doux. C'était simple. Deux paires d'yeux bleus et le ciel jusqu'à plus soif.

« Oui. »

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Il avait vingt-quatre ans, et il avait vingt-huit ans. C'était bizarre. Ça s'était alourdi. C'était amer. Axel rit.

« Toujours pas, hein ? »

La porte se claqua. Vanitas ne fit rien pour le retenir.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Il avait vingt-quatre ans, et il avait vingt-trois ans. C'était doux. C'était compréhensif. C'était parfait.

« Je …

— Parce que je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble, vraiment ensemble, mais –

— Sora, c'est compliqué.

— Pourquoi ? »

Ventus n'a pas envie de le faire pleurer. Sora est la personne la plus adorable, la plus resplendissante qu'il aie jamais rencontrée. Il ne peut pas briser ça. Il essaie une caresse. Mais il n'a plus le droit de mentir.

« Je crois que –

— Que quoi ?

— Que tu as raison. Je … je peux pas. Être avec toi. Je sais pas.

— Et –

— Non. »

Trop tard pour ne pas le faire pleurer, apparemment.

.

« On est ensemble ? »

Ils ont vingt-cinq ans. Jolie blague, hein. Vanitas ricane, et Ventus comprend, cette fois. C'est un peu drôle. Un peu comme un piège qui se referme sur eux. Et alors que les barreaux se resserreraient, prêts à les écraser, Ventus demanderait « On est dans la mouise ? ». C'était tellement évident. Tellement inévitable.

« Je crois pas qu'on puisse être autre chose. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Moi-même je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'en pense – syndrome de la Nuit du FoF, parce que la fin est pas du tout ce que je pensais qu'elle serait. Mais elle a du sens, dans ma tête.

Je sais pas à quel point la fin est triste ou un peu joyeuse. Enfin, pas joyeuse mais.

Bref.

À très vite !


End file.
